


Spring

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl tilted her head to one side after tears streamed down Reverend Amos Howell's face.





	Spring

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl tilted her head to one side after tears streamed down Reverend Amos Howell's face. That was when she remembered Amos mentioning becoming Unity's first victim during the first day of spring.

THE END


End file.
